


The Best Use of Company Property

by lazarusthefirst



Series: Trope bingo [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drinking, F/F, Fingering, Flirting, Fluff, Office Sex, Oral, PWP, Romance, Sex Toys, dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-02-18 14:16:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2351393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazarusthefirst/pseuds/lazarusthefirst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kira's a tech support girl, and Malia suddenly has a lot of questions that need answering</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Next challenge - tech support. Nothing like a good PWP to save your ass when you're dead tired and can't plot for shit. Also I ship these two to death sooo expect more probably
> 
> *Update - now with chapter 2! Because I have no restraint (warning: contains feelings and stuff)

‘Tech support, can I help?’

‘How do I make italics happen?’

Kira blinked, unsure if she’d heard properly.

‘Um, excuse me?’

There was a frustrated sigh on the other end of the line. Kira held the phone uncertainly to her ear as the caller mashed the keyboard loudly and then said ‘I know it’s one of those dumb combo button thingys like in a video game, but I can’t remember which one.’

‘Uh, hi, sorry, who is this?’ Kira asked, trying to talk over the growling. She glanced at the extension and then at the chart on her wall. ‘Is this someone from marketing?’ 

‘Yes, I’m on the third floor and I’m trying to make italics,’ the woman replied, sounding irritated. ‘Tell me how to do that.’

Not one of Kira’s usual requests. In general, she got called for laptop crashes and photocopiers not working. Ordinarily she’d asked what OS the women was running, but she had a feeling she’d have to drop down to preschool IT level for this caller. 

‘What kind of laptop do you have?’ she asked tentatively, twirling her pen around her finger. 

‘The one with the apple. Uh, Mac.’

Kira stifled a giggle. ‘Alright, and what programme - uh, what kind of document are you typing in?’

'I don't know what you mean but I'm trying to write a very annoyed email to Stilinski in legal because he won't come out and get drunk with me.'

Kira raised her eyebrows. 'Is this Malia Tate?'

'Yeah, don't you have caller ID?'

Kira had to smother another laugh. 'We just have extension numbers. I have your office number but not your name.'

It wasn't difficult to figure out, though. She knew Stiles Stilinski by reputation, the hotshot junior legal guy with the doe-eyes and moles, so this had to be his gorgeous drinking partner in marketing, Malia. Razor sharp, but terrible with anything technical, supposedly she'd once asked someone how to delete photos off her iPhone. She also had full sleeves and a nose ring. Kira had heard a rumour that she had a nipple ring, and possibly another piercing somewhere else too. Kira tried very hard not to think about that too much. 

'Oh, is that for Scott's birthday?' she asked, before remembering that Malia didn't know her, and didn't know that she knew Scott and had kinda sorta been invited to his birthday drinks two nights from now.

'No, this is tonight,' replied Malia distractedly, tapping away. 'Is it “command”? I think it's command. I'm terrible at this.'

'Oh right, sorry,' said Kira, putting her hand over her face. Was she seriously trying to flirt over the tech support line? 'Yeah, it is command. Hold it down and press I,' she instructed. 'Honestly, you kind of just have to know. It's not a big deal.'

'I did it!' exclaimed Malia. 'Hey, thanks. Most people think I'm kidding when I ask shit like this. What's your name?'

'Kira,' she replied, biting her lip. She tended to be very bad at any kind of conversation that wasn't work related. At least at work people were asking her questions that she had the answers to. But if Malia asked her if she knew any good bars, or another question that wasn't strictly about electronics, Kira had literally nothing to say. At least, nothing she could communicate effectively over the phone. 

'Are you coming out for Scott's birthday, Kira?' Malia asked, and Kira might have been imagining it but Malia actually sounded like she wanted to know the answer

Which meant that of course Kira fumbled it. 

'Uh, well, I guess. I mean, Scott invited me. But Scott and I used to date. So. It might be awkward. Because, you know, he's back with Allison. His ex. But you knew that. I mean, you knew that, right? You're his friend. I'm not really his friend. I probably shouldn't go.'

'Oh, you're _that_ Kira,' Malia said, sounding amused. 'The hot Japanese chick from that paint-balling photo on Scott's wall.'

'You’ve been in Scott's room?' Kira felt irrationally jealous for like two seconds until she realised she was, in fact, stupid. 

'Don’t worry, I didn't go for sloppy seconds,' Malia said. 'And he's with Allison, right?'

'I'm not into Scott,' Kira said hurriedly. That was the last thing she needed. She and Scott had dated for like two seconds anyways. He'd been great, and the sex had been amazing, but Kira just hadn't been feeling it in the long run. She knew people thought he had broken up with her, and that was fine. She didn't care what people thought. Well, she kind of cared what Malia thought at this moment in time, but she was blaming her constant thirst and work-related boredom for that. Mostly. 

'So who are you into, Kira?' Malia asked, and Kira could hear the smile in her voice. 

'Uh ... No one,' Kira said, unconvincingly. 

'You like girls, Kira?'

Kira's elbow jerked off the desk.

'Can you say stuff like that that over the company line?' she asked quietly, looking furtively around her empty cubicle. 

'Whatever you say in your office is your business,' Malia reminded her. 'Trust me, I'm friends with Stiles.'

'I suppose legal _would_ know,' said Kira doubtfully, though in truth she was stalling. Malia was making her very nervous. 

'It's actually because he spends half the day having phone sex with his boyfriend,' Malia said. 'And once he tried with me.'

Kira swallowed. Her mouth was other level dry right now.  

'You um... At work?'

'Stiles isn't my type.' Malia's voice was low.

'I don't have an office,' Kira whispered. 'I just have a cubicle. Anyone could walk by.'

‘Well, at least I’m not there with you, then. That could get a whole lot more awkward if anyone walked in.’

Kira was feeling distinctly under the collar. ‘I’m pretty sure this is against the rules.’

'Im just asking what you're into,' Malia said innocently. 'But I guess I have my answer.' 

Kira was having a situation. 'Can I help you with anything else?’ she said faintly, rubbing her thigh distractedly. 

'Im sure I'll think of something,' Malia said, in the kind of voice Kira had once heard when she and Scott had fallen asleep on the couch and she'd woken up when the TV was stuck on Babestation. She’d had to wake Scott up pretty soon after that for … reasons.

Kira thought about going to the bathroom. She could do that. There were only three other people working on her level today. She could probably sneak in there for a few minutes. The thought made her blush, but it didn't help her situation. No, fuck it, she decided. She was no guy with an awkward boner. She could control herself. 

She filled out a report for Malia's call, and ten minutes later the phone was ringing again. She recognised Malia's extension and shivered slightly. 

'Tech support, can I help?'

'Hey Kira.'

Kira shrank down in her chair guiltily. 'Hi Malia,' she answered. 'Um, you need help with something?'

'Sure do,' Malia replied. 'What are your thoughts on phones?'

Not what Kira had been expecting. 'Uh, they're useful? Cool? Can come in pretty colours which make them fun to hold? I don't know. Is this a game? I'm bad at it, sorry.' 

Malia laughed, a beautiful, honest laugh, with none of the mocking Kira had expected. 

'Its not a game,' she assured her. ‘Listne, I don't care how easy everyone says they are to used or whatever. I can't use this iPhone. I can't do it. And when I'm drunk, this autocorrect bullshit takes full advantage and I hate it.'

Kira laughed. 'Yeah that's not specific to you. I've sent some pretty embarrassing things while drunk, total accidents.'

'Oh yeah? Like what?'

'Uh,' said Kira vaguely, leaning back in her chair. 'I can't remember.'

'I don't care, make it up.'

That startled a laugh out of Kira. 

'You have a great laugh,' murmured Malia, shutting her up.

'Uh, so, phones,' Kira stammered. 'I could like send you a bunch of different links to some good button phones it you want?'

‘Oh yeah, I hate the touch screen too,' Malia complained. 'It always gets so dirty and never listens to my dumb fingers.'

'I figured,' murmured Kira, already typing away.

'Woah, is that you typing? You're fast,' said Malia, sounding envious. 

'It’s kind of my job,' Kira replied honestly. 

'What, being good with your fingers? That's good to know.'

Kira blushed furiously. 'I am so glad I have a private cubicle,' she whispered fervently. 

'Are you blushing, Kira?'

'You say that like you didn't do it deliberately,' Kira said, feeling brave, and instantly wanting to dive under the desk.

'It hate knowing you're blushing and not being able to see it,' Malia murmured. 'I bet you have a pretty blush. I bet you look so hot right now.'

Kira's face was on fire and maybe not just her face.

'You're gonna get us in trouble,' she said weakly, fighting the desire to fan herself. 

'Hopefully the kind of trouble we're both into,' Malia said. Then she paused. 'You are, uh, into this. Right?'

Kira's heart fluttered. 'Yeah - I mean, I am. Into it. Um, you.' She fought the desire to bury her head in her arms.

'Thats, uh, good. Really good. Um.' Malia laughed, and it was so satisfying to hear her finally a bit rattled by Kira for a change, instead of the other way around. 

'I just emailed you a few links,' Kira said, smiling stupidly at her screen.

'Right. Email.' Malia paused, and Kira could hear her typing very slowly. 

'Are they sexy links? Are they photos of you?' Malia was teasing, trying to get back on top of things. Kira smirked, leaning back and feeling on a bit more of a level playing field now. 

'Strictly phone related, Malia,' she replied. 'Thats what I'm here for.'

'I hope that's not all you're here for.'

Kira raised her eyebrows. 'You know, I think you're a little off your game, Malia.’

She growled. 'This is your fault,' she stated. 'You’re distracting.'

'You called me,’ Kira reminded her.

'Well, I'm hanging up now,' said Malia, sounding haughty. ‘If you’re lucky I might call back after lunch. Maybe.’

Kira, of course, couldn’t manage to eat lunch. Her stomach was already full of butterflies that erupted into a full on rave whenever she thought about Malia, which was approximately every two seconds. Would she like to go there? Yes. Was Malia just bored and flirting because she felt like it? Probably, yes. But if this led to Kira getting laid in any way, shape, or form, she was more than willing to go along with it. And somehow she didn’t think Malia was making fun of her. 

She took a few more calls after lunch, and made a foray into the legal department to help with a possessed printer. Leaving the confines of her floor was a daunting task; in her mind, Malia lurked around every corner, with her waves of hair and her quick smile and her bright eyes and firm, round breasts … Kira accidentally bumped her shoulder off a wall, and blushed even though there was no one around.

On her way back she thought she heard Stiles’s voice, and ran quickly out to the elevators before he could see her. Somehow, those clever eyes of his would just _know_ , he’d take one look at her and know that she’d been on the receiving end of Malia Tate’s Babestation voice and reacted about the same as any typical sixteen year old boy would have. Kira Yukimura, CalTech graduate, getting wet and flustered over a _telephone call_. Her parents would be so proud.. 

She was slightly out of breath when she arrived back to her cubicle, running again because she heard the phone ringing.

‘Hello?’

‘You’re out of breath. What have you been doing?’ Malia asked, sounding pleased.

Kira flushed. ‘Nothing,’ she retorted. ‘I was upstairs.’

‘Doing … ?’

‘My _job_.’

Malia snorted. ‘Boring,’ she replied. ‘Come do me instead.’

Kira nearly dropped the phone. ‘Um - uh - right, erm.’ Words weren’t even a possibility. Was Malia joking? Did Kira care?

‘Relax, smart girl,’ Malia said, and Kira could practically hear her eyes rolling. ‘I looked at those phones you sent me. I think I’m gonna get the blueberry.’

Kira frowned. Then her expression cleared. ‘The - oh you mean the Blackberry?’ 

‘Don’t laugh at me,’ said Malia, sounding reproachful.

‘I’m not laughing,’ lied Kira, voice muffled by her sleeve.

‘You are so!’ insisted Malia, but her voice sounded lighter now. ‘I guess I don’t care. I love your laugh.’

Kira uncovered her mouth. ‘I’m not laughing _at_ you,’ she assured her. ‘You’re just cute.’

‘Shucks,’ said Malia, dryly. ‘That was my line.’

For someone who was desperately bad at the regular kind of talking, let alone the sexy kind, Kira was kind of feeling like she could do this all day.

‘Hey Kira?’

‘Yes Malia?’

‘Convince me not to go out tonight.’

Unfortunately, Kira didn’t catch on immediately. ‘Do you - do you not want to go?’ she asked, forehead creasing. ‘I thought you were the one pestering Stiles to go out in the first place?’

Malia sighed quietly. ‘Well, yeah, I guess. But I can go out with Stiles any time. And he’s really not up for it tonight, I heard him planning something with Derek over the phone. The phrase “dragon dildo” was used, etcetera.’

Kira blushed. ‘Oh,’ she said, uselessly. ‘So … you want to stay in?’

There was a moment of silence. Kira felt hopelessly confused by the whole situation.

‘Uh, I suppose I do. Never mind, it’s not important. I was just being - ‘

‘OH!’ Kira’s eyes widened. ‘You want to stay in with me!’

There was an even longer silence, and Kira contemplated just dropping the phone and sprinting out to her car. She could resign from the plane to Australia.

Malia was laughing quietly on the other end. 

‘Please feel free to continue laughing at me,’ Kira mumbled into the receiver, head on her desk. 

‘You’re cute,’ Malia giggled. ‘Hey, come on. Convince me not to go out tonight.’

Kira decided enough was enough. She could either chance it, and be a little embarrassed (probably no worse than she already was) or she could go for it and get some. She felt like she was far enough along now that bowing out would just lead to a night of utter frustration and self-fury. She might even do something stupid like get drunk and call Scott. _That_ would be a mistake. 

And Malia sounded so beautiful when she laughed. Kira wondered what she sounded like when she was doing … other things.

‘Don’t go out tonight,’ she murmured, tapping her fingertips on the desk. ‘Hang out with me.’

Malia made a little happy noise. ‘That’s more like it,’ she said appreciatively. ‘I think I’m gonna get changed. It’s nearly home time. Though, I’d prefer to not go home.’

‘Do you want to, um, go somewhere?’ Kira was up for it, but that still didn’t mean she was actually any good at it.

Malia hummed thoughtfully. ‘Stay on the line. I gotta get out of my work clothes. These pants were a mistake.’

Malia, Kira realised, was a curse. A plague. Because now she was sitting on the line with Malia, presumably on loudspeaker, while she was literally _taking off her clothes_.

‘What are you changing into?’ Kira asked, trying to keep her voice steady.

‘Just something I brought in case Stiles wanted to go straight from work,’ Malia said, voice sounding a little distant. ‘Might leave off the heels though. And … other things.’

Kira wished desperately her cubicle had a door that locked. 

‘Is it a dress?’

‘Sort of,’ Malia replied. ‘Stiles calls it the napkin. But that’s only because he’s jealous he doesn’t have tits like mine.’

Kira took off her blazer and threw it across the room. Did someone on her floor turn up the thermostat? 

‘Are you changing too?’ Malia asked, hearing the noise.

‘Just taking off my - nothing,’ Kira replied, flustered. She popped two buttons on her blouse and felt a little better.

‘Good, or you’ll fall behind,’ Malia teased. 

Kira could hear clothes hitting the ground, and being stuffed into a bag, probably. Lots of other clothing-related noises. Then a brief silence, and she was off speaker again.

‘I can’t decide if I like this dress,’ Malia said, voice a bit rougher than it had been before. A bit jerky. ‘I think I need another girl’s opinion. Can you come down?’

Kira honestly wasn't sure if her legs would get her there.

‘I guess, yeah. I can come down.’

‘Cool. Clock out, bring your bag. Maybe we can go out after all.’

Kira would honestly have gone anywhere at this point. She was so desperate to just _see_ Malia. She had to duck back to her cubicle three times because she forgot her blazer, phone, and bag. By the time she made it to the elevator, her heart was thudding out of her chest. 

Malia’s office door was slightly ajar. Kira pushed it open tentatively, poking her head around the door. 

The office was empty. ‘Uh, Malia?’ she frowned, opening the door fully and walking in. ‘Are you here?’ Feeling supremely foolish, she turned to go, only to see Malia standing inside the door, slowly pushing it closed. She leaned against it, and smirked at Kira.

‘Finally,’ she said, letting her eyes rove over Kira’s body, but Kira honestly couldn’t understand what she could possibly be looking at because Malia seemed to take up the whole room. She was _beautiful_ \- hair wild and cascading over her shoulders and down her back. Her lips were quirked up in a smile, and her eyes danced as they met Kira’s gaze. Kira let her eyes travel downwards, and she had to reach out to grab the back of the chair. Normally Kira didn’t swear too much - except when she was drunk - but Malia’s outfit called for some of the most choice swearwords she knew.

Calling it an outfit was generous. It was a loose-fitting, incredibly short, and practically see-through white dress, with a high neck and mid-length sleeves. It was cinched in the middle with a gold belt, and looked to be made out of the most soft, flimsy material. Surely if Kira grabbed it, it would tear. She’d never wanted to tear someone’s clothes off before, not even Scott’s, but Malia wasn’t wearing a bra, and even from here Kira could see that the rumours about Malia’s nipple piercing were true. 

‘So what do you think?’ Malia asked demurely, spreading her arms. ‘Should I twirl?’

Kira knew that an attempt at speech would require a very embarrassing throat-clearing. But this was a clear-cut invitation. Surely, it had to be. Could she make it over there to Malia? Probably not.

The edge of the desk was behind her. Slowly, Kira sank down on to it, never taking her eyes off Malia. Her hair brushed the tops of her breasts as she slowly reached up to unbutton the rest of her blouse. Malia watched her, unmoving. 

When her blouse was unbuttoned down to where it was tucked into the high waist of her skirt, she tilted her chin at Malia. 

‘The dress is pretty nice, I guess,’ she said slowly. ‘But I think I prefer you without it.’ 

Malia grinned the most perfectly predatory grin Kira had ever seen. 

‘Oh, she can play.’ Malia reached behind herself and locked the door. The click echoed around the room, and suddenly Kira needed to spread her legs a little bit. The skirt only allowed for so much, but hopefully Malia was about to sort that out for her. 

Slowly, Malia unhooked the big belt from around her waist. Kira bit her lip as Malia pinched the hem of her dress and pulled it all off over her head in one smooth motion. 

Her body was perfect. Honestly, perfect. Round hips and breasts and strong, thick thighs that brushed together as she stepped forward. Her lacy thong was see-through, and Kira ached to get her fingers around it and pull it off. Malia’s tattooed arms folded beneath her breasts as she stopped a few paces away. 

‘You’re not getting this for free, you know,’ she commented, though she didn’t sound as sure of herself as she had before. Kira just could not take her eyes off that nipple piercing. ‘Clothes off, Yukimura.’

There was no sexy way to take off a high-waisted skirt, and if there was, Kira definitely could not have managed it at that moment in time if she’d practised. Malia’s warm body, so close, just a few short feet away, waiting for her, was the greatest incentive Kira could have imagined, but it was also _so_ distracting. She fumbled with the zipper on the back of her skirt, unwilling to look away for even a second. She got both hands behind her back, but the damn thing was stuck. 

Malia, who had been staring at Kira’s open blouse, was blessedly impatient by nature. 

‘Screw this,’ she muttered, stalking forward. She pressed herself to Kira’s body, getting her arms behind her back and going for the zipper herself. Kira nearly melted right there in her arms, feeling Malia's naked breasts against her own, the warmth of her thighs on either side of her legs. Kira was tingling all over. Well, not all over. More like in one area. One very specific area. 

Malia tugged Kira’s zip down almost lazily. Their faces were almost touching, and restraining herself was almost too difficult for Kira. Her arms trembled as she gripped the desk.

Instead of stepping back, Malia stayed right where she was. 

‘Take it off,’ she breathed, tickling Kira’s neck. ‘Now.’

Kira started to pull her skirt down; the movement jostled Malia slightly, but she stayed right where she was, gaze pinning Kira to the desk. Perched as she was, Kira was more than a few inches shorter, and Malia stared down at her hungrily as Kira’s thighs were exposed, the skirt dropping silently to the floor. Kira reached up to do the rest of her blouse, but jumped as Malia’s hands suddenly grabbed her arms. 

They both shivered at the contact - Malia’s skin was so hot, she could hardly breathe. 

‘Wait,’ Malia whispered. ‘I want to do this bit.’

Kira couldn’t have done a damn thing to stop her. Malia reached out and went for the rest of the buttons, and when her knuckle brushed the bare skin of her belly Kira shuddered hard, stomach muscles tensing. Malia undressed her slowly, a small smile on her lips, until Kira’s blouse joined her skirt on the floor. 

They hovered there for a few moments, arousal smouldering, awaiting a spark. Once it began, Kira felt, there would be no stopping it. Every inch of her trembled, aching to touch Malia, to be touched by her. The inside of her thighs were damp and slick. Malia’s breathing was shaky. 

‘You’re beautiful,’ Malia said, sounding slightly awestruck. Her eyes travelled over Kira’s face, her hair, and her neck. They lingered on her breasts, mostly hidden behind her black bra patterned with embarrassing red hearts, then down over her stomach, her belly bar (Kira used to be cool), stalling again on her underwear (again, just back. It wasn’t every day you fucked the hot girl from marketing), and down to her thighs. 

‘I like your feet,’ blurted Malia. They both snapped their eyes up to stare at each other. Malia coloured.

‘What?’ Kira spluttered, a laugh coming unbidden to her lips. Instead of ruining the mood Malia laughed too, abruptly, like she didn’t expect to. Her eyes gleamed, their bodies shook with their giggles, and suddenly they both toppled over that tense edge into all the bliss of finally coming together. 

She wasn’t sure who moved first. All Kira knew is that suddenly they were kissing, and it all started to move very fast from there. Malia was strong, wrapping her arms around Kira and kissing her fiercely. Kira spread her legs and got them around Malia’s waist, pulling her in closer, making desperate little nosies as Malia licked into her mouth, arms slipping down her shoulders to her breasts. Malia’s fingers were wicked, sliding under the material of Kira’s bra to find her nipples. Kira buried her hands in Malia’s mass of hair and moaned shamelessly into her mouth as they writhed together, limbs bumping and sliding off each other as they tried to touch everywhere at once. Every inch of contact sparked a thousand flames of heat that licked over Kira’s skin and send spasms through her abdomen. Malia’s breasts were warm and kind of mind-blowing as pressed against her, the cool slide of her nipple ring reminding Kira that she really wanted to get her mouth around that. 

Malia dropped her hands to her hips so she could peel off her underwear, but this time it was Kira who stopped her. 

‘Allow me,’ she whispered, as they stared into each other’s eyes. Malia’s pupils were blown, and her hair was a messy golden halo around her head. 

Kira hopped off the table, keeping her eyes on Malia, and slowly sank to her knees. She hooked two fingers around the thin lace band that encircled Malia’s hips snugly, before pulling it slowly down. Malia was trim, but not bare, and Kira couldn’t stop herself from touching, first with her fingers, then with her mouth, as the thong dropped to the ground. 

Malia made tiny, breathy noises as Kira nosed her public hair, tongue darting out to taste every few seconds, barely brushing her skin. Malia’s fingers threaded through Kira’s hair, and one of Kira’s hands strayed upwards to fondle Malia’s breast, the one with the nipple ring. She tugged on it gently, just as she let herself lick the tiny trace of pink that she could see, and Malia’s whole body shuddered. One hand left Kira’s hair to grab the edge of the desk.

‘Oh wow,’ she breathed, leaning forward. Kira pinched her nipple in time with her delicate little licks, barely grazing Malia’s lips. There was so much of her to explore, but she was going to take her damn time. Malia had made her wait all day, after all. And the tiny noises she was making, well. Kira could let them go on all night, really. 

She let her tongue delve deeper into Malia’s warmth, probing and exploring until she was suddenly tasting her on her tongue. Fuck, she was as wet as Kira was. Kira lapped it up, holding Malia’s thighs when she shook, threatening to fall. The hand in her hair was gripping tightly now, tugging her slightly. It was borderline painful, especially when Kira gently grazed Malia’s clit, but it was perfect, just perfect. 

Kira sat down on the backs of her thighs so she could get her head more comfortably between Malia’s legs. She could feel herself pulsing between her own legs, leaking out between her thighs just as Malia was. Her hands caressed and squeezed Malia’s strong thighs as they clenched on either side of her head. She buried her face in Malia, sticking her tongue deep inside of her, dragging it back out across her clit and trembling with pleasure as Malia moaned. Hearing her break down over Kira, soft thighs shaking under her hands, shivering and leaking on to her lips, was almost enough to make Kira come untouched. Malia wasn’t far off, if the hand in her hair was anything to go by. She was actually holding Kira’s head in place now, tiny cries of encouragement becoming less and less coherent. Her voice ratcheted up in pitch as Kira tongued her clit quickly, her whole body tensing. Kira slid one hand between her thighs and into her, the other around to grab one firm ass cheek and squeeze. 

‘Fuck, oh god!’ Malia cried above her, stomach muscles jumping. Her thighs tightened around Kira’s head; the scent of her was incredible. Kira drank her down, slipping her finger quickly in and out in time with her tonguing until Malia made a shocked, almost pained noise of delight. She came in a rush into Kira’s mouth, juices trickling down her chin. Kira did her best to lap it up while coaxing Malia through her spasms, nearly overwhelmed by the heat and sensation. 

Malia was tugging on her hair, insistently. Kira wasn’t sure she could stand; she managed it with difficulty, legs cramped. She was dizzy from the effort, and her face and neck were slick with Malia’s come. 

Malia looked half-wild. ‘Oh my god, you're just - you're amazing, come here,’ she said hoarsely, capturing Kira in a hot, deep kiss, hands on her waist. Kira was too overwhelmed to do anything but kiss her back, hands stroking Malia’s body, caressing her skin, wanting to taste every inch of it all over again. 

Malia pushed her back on to the desk, sweeping papers and heavy-sounding objects on to the floor. One landed with a particularly loud clunk, and Kira winced. 

‘I hope that wasn’t the laptop,’ she remarked, as Malia hopped up on to the table with her. 

‘Who cares,’ Malia said immediately. ‘I need to get you naked.’

She was as good as her word. She removed Kira’s underwear with her teeth, tugging them down her thighs, torturously slow, nipping at the soft skin of her inner thigh as she did so. Kira stretched back on the desk as Malia crawled back up her body, letting her stretch out over her until they were lined up, hip to hip, noses just inches apart. Kira kissed her softly, hands stroking the sides of her breasts. This seemed to remind Malia that there was only one naked pair of boobs in the room, and she set to work removing Kira’s bra. 

Just as Malia’s mouth closed over Kira’s left nipple, she remembered just how goddamn sensitive she was there. It was easy to forget, until someone like Malia came along and wrecked all over your composure. Kira’s body arched right up off the desk, pressing into Malia, who laughed, startled. 

‘Oh, so it’s like that, huh?’ she said, an evil gleam in her eyes. Kira could only lie there, eyes pleading with her. 

Malia ducked her head down again, this time tweaking her other nipple between two fingers even as she claimed the first one with her mouth again, and Kira’s mouth opened in a wordless cry. Malia’s body was pinning her down so she couldn’t buck right off the table like she wanted to. One hand gripped the edge of the desk and the other found Malia’s hair again as Malia went to town, nipping and sucking her nipple while kneading her breast, the other hand pinching and flicking, until Kira was a sobbing, shaking mess under Malia’s clever hands. 

Malia had her body nestled in the V of Kira’s legs, and so had front row seats to just how wet she was. Nipple play was pretty much Kira’s kryptonite, and Malia was taking full advantage of that, squeezing and sucking until Kira was biting her knuckles to prevent from howling outright. 

‘Please, oh god, please,’ she whimpered, as Malia swirled her tongue around the left, while pinching the right, hard. ‘Please, Malia, please, I can’t take it.’

‘You want me to fuck you?’ Malia asked, and Kira felt the words against her breast. ‘You want me to finger you, Kira?’

Kira could only groan around her knuckles again as Malia tugged on her nipple with her teeth. She accompanied every tug on one with a gentle squeeze of her other breast, but gentle was now becoming distinctly more-than, as Kira started to grind her hips up into Malia, desperate for some relief. She could barely squirm underneath her, but she thrust upwards in vain anyways, wild under her touch. 

Malia’s hand left her breast abruptly, but Kira barely had time to mourn - or celebrate - its loss, before she felt it at her entrance. She was so slick and ready for it that Malia was able to slip two fingers right in. The movement allowed Kira to arch upwards again, moaning, as Malia scissored her fingers slowly inside of her. The slick, wet sounds echoed throughout the room. Malia accompanied every slow thrust with a flick of her tongue against Kira’s swollen nipple.

‘Malia,’ Kira whined, ‘God, I need it harder. Come on, please, _please_ , fuck me.’

‘You want more, Kira?’ Malia asked, teeth scraping her skin agonisingly. She pulled out, only to add a third finger; she hissed slightly at the stretch, but Malia pushed in anyways, dragging a high-pitched cry out of Kira. 

Malia began to move her wrist faster, hooking her fingers up and into Kira, thumb brushing her clit maddeningly, and not nearly enough. Kira bit her knuckles nearly hard enough to draw blood, hand clenched in Malia’s hair, who still licked at Kira’s nipple with every few thrusts. 

Malia drove with her arm, picking up speed, and Kira couldn’t stifle her cries now, which were coming on the end of every thrust, half-pitched and desperate, ending on a sob that broke on the edge of the next thrust of Malia’s arm. The feel of Malia’s fingers inside her, combined with the actual heat and weight and press of this beautiful woman on top of her, was beyond anything Kira had ever experienced. Her vision was patchy, her brain on half-power. Heat raged through her, and she shrieked Malia’s name as it began to fill her up.

She sat up almost all the way suddenly, a cry ripping through her. Malia caught her, one arm around her back, as they danced on the edge of her orgasm. Their eyes locked on each other, frenzied and wild, as Malia fucked her hard, using just her wrist again, moving so fast Kira could only just about breathe through it. Her mouth hung open in a shocked O as uncontrollable pleasure warred with the pain of her muscles cramping and spasming. Malia’s mouth was open too, and they choked on breathy little gasps and startled cries as they clutched each other, tight enough to almost be painful. Kira’s legs were wrapped around Malia, one hand braced on the desk, the other holding Malia’s hair, keeping their heads level. The desk shook under their bodies. 

The movement of Malia’s fingers inside her, the rapid rubbing of her clit, and the sensation of the tiny metal nipple ring rubbing against her own breast finally sent Kira cascading over the edge, a shriek torn out of her as her head tipped back, the rest of her nearly falling over backwards too. Malia gripped her hard as she jerked her wrist furiously, taking Kira apart, merciless, intent on wringing every cry, every sob from her. It went on for minutes; it could have been hours. Kira shook and cried in her arms, body wrecked and limp under Malia’s skilful hands, which refused to rest until Kira was spent, legs and table thoroughly soaked. They held each other close afterwards, Kira dropping down on to her back again, Malia following. They wrapped their arms and legs around each other, for they were shivering now, wet and cold but sated. Beyond that. Kira felt a contentment like she’d rarely known before. Perhaps she never had. Burying her face in Malia’s hair, inhaling her scent, feeling her rapid heartbeat pounding against her own, she felt like she’d just arrived somewhere very good. Somewhere that she’d very much like to stay.

They could have gotten up - the table was cold and hard - but how often to you get to wrap yourself around a hot girl on company property?

The silence was broken by Kira’s tummy rumbling, very embarrassingly, but it was almost immediately followed by Malia’s own growling stomach. They both laughed, which felt so nice pressed together like they were. Malia raised herself up slightly and pressed a lazy kiss to Kira’s lips.

‘Hungry?’ she asked, and Kira hummed, amused. 

‘Starving.’

With a momentous effort, Malia managed to heave herself off Kira and pad over to her bag. She dug around in there as Kira sat up on the table, feeling bruised and exhausted but incredibly happy. 

Malia returned with her phone and a fluffy red blanket that she’d pulled out from a duffle lying in the corner. 

‘My overnight bag,’ she explained, winking at Kira. ‘Never had the opportunity to use it before now.’

They sat down on the floor, and Malia wrapped them both in the blanket. It was heavenly warm, and they tangled their limbs together so they could snuggle up under the desk while Kira called for pizza. 

‘What do you want on yours?’ Kira asked, because of course they were getting one each (Kira literally felt like she could eat a five course meal). 

‘Chicken,’ Malia replied, kissing Kira’s shoulder. ‘And mushrooms.’

‘And I’ll have pepperoni,’ Kira added. Hanging up, she turned to Malia, smiling. 

‘Not exactly how I thought I’d spend my evening,’ she remarked, pushing a strand of hair back from Malia’s face. ‘But better than anything else I could have done.’

Malia smiled, and there was nothing hungry or predatory about it this time. It was a genuine, honest, almost shy smile, which was absurd, seeing how she’d just been practically wrist deep in Kira. 

‘I’m really glad you came down here,’ Malia confessed, ducking her head. ‘I was kind of worried you’d think I was … I dunno.’

Kira kissed her forehead, smiling, as she felt her heart swell. 

‘Malia, you had me so wound up I would have run across hot coals to see you,’ she murmured. Malia beamed at her, and it was like a small sun was shining out of her skin. They held hands and nudged each other like fools, whispering small, quiet things to each other under the desk, in their secret little blanket fortress, until Malia’s phone rang.

‘I wonder if we can buzz him up,’ Malia said. They were both extremely unwilling to disturb their naked, warm comfort. 

‘Maybe we can,’ muttered Kira. ‘Give me your phone.’

She answered the call, then told the delivery guy to wait just a moment while she let him in. Then she sent automated security codes to each of the locked doors on the way up - the entrance, the elevator, and the third floor buzzer - the same ones they used to unlock the doors in the aftermath of a security lockdown. She texted the guy’s phone directions to Malia’s office, then monitored his progress through the building on her phone, watching as each door was unlocked. By the time the knock came at the door, the two of them had shuffled over to Malia’s bag to retrieve cash, and were sitting just inside the door. Kira reached up and pulled it open.

‘Just slide the boxes through,’ Malia called, giggling. ‘Here’s the - the money.’ She dissolved into giggles as Kira extended one bare arm around the door, bills crumbled in her hand. 

‘Uh, sure,’ replied a very confused male voice. The cash was taken, and then two pizza boxes were being pushed through, mostly sideways, and low enough that Kira didn’t have to stand. 

‘You just made our night,’ she said, and Malia snorted as they both heard the shocked intake of breath. 

‘Thanks,’ Kira said brightly, taking the boxes and leaning back firmly to shut the door. They both collapsed against it, helpless with laughter, the blanket slipping from around their shoulders. 

‘Ok, that was clever,’ Malia admitted, wiping her eyes. She stroked Kira’s hair and cupped her cheek, turning her head so they could gaze at each other. Their skin was flushed and glowing, still slightly damp from sweat, but they were warm now, and neither of them could stop smiling. 

‘Mm, second course,’ commented Kira as they opened the pizza boxes, and Malia snorted again. Kira felt like a new person. Suddenly Malia wasn’t this mysterious, impressive other woman with piercings and tattoos who’d never notice her in a million years. She was just Malia, a beautiful, passionate girl with messy hair and a mole under her left breast, whose legs were tucked over Kira’s as she fed her a slice of pizza. And Kira wasn’t just Kira anymore, either. It was difficult to be nervous around someone when you had them come into your mouth, she figured, as she chewed happily on her pepperoni slice. 

‘We should make this a regular thing,’ Malia commented. ‘I mean, if you want.’

‘What, fucking each other in the office?’ Kira asked innocently, surprisingly herself again with her language. 

Malia rolled her eyes. ‘Well, I mean, yeah. Absolutely. But maybe, like, in a bed too? After, say, dinner and a movie?’

Kira beamed at her. ‘I’d kiss you right now, but my mouth’s full of pizza,’ she explained. 

Malia shrugged. ‘Kiss me anyways,’ she said. ‘We can share.’

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this wasn't even supposed to have a second chapter, but someone was quite insistent

Kira had initially being worried that dating a girl wasn’t something she was really into. This wasn’t based on anything related to Malia; it was all in her very confused head. She spent a long night lying awake wondering if it was just the sex she liked. Anyone could rub a clit, right? Kira punched her pillow because that was stupid and she missed Malia. 

 

It didn’t help that they hadn’t had sex since that first time. They’d been on two dates, both a little awkward and then fun once they’d warmed up. Malia ate meat almost exclusively, but stole fries from Kira’s plate and let her choose the wine as long as she got to choose the nightcap. Kira went for the house red because it was the only thing on the menu she could pronounce.

 

‘I have no idea how good this is,’ she confided to Malia in a low voice as the waiter retreated. ‘But his accent was intimidating.’

 

Malia had a beautiful laugh. She had beautiful everything. Kira was so dreadfully afraid of letting her down, of not being able to reciprocate properly like Malia deserved. Her mother had always told her that sex would only go so far, that there had to be a real connection for a relationship to work. It wasn’t like how it was with Scott. It was … different. Not bad, just different. Kira spent the day craving Malia’s touch, then becoming horribly unsure whenever she was called upon to act like a normal girlfriend. Were they girlfriends? It sounded too casual. How many times had Kira told someone she was “going out with her girlfriends?” Well, maybe once, because she didn’t have many friends, but that wasn’t the point. It was a commonly used phrase. 

 

‘You’re overthinking it,’ she told herself sternly in the bathroom mirror every morning before work. ‘You like her. Go like her.’

 

So, Kira tried.

 

‘Tech support, how can I help?’

 

‘Your phone voice is sexy.’

 

Kira’s mouth fell open in the split second before she realised. ‘Malia,’ she muttered, smile fighting its way to her lips. ‘What are the odds that you have an actual problem?’

 

‘I do have a problem. You’re not currently in my lap.’

 

Kira bit her lip, grinning. ‘You’re so deprived, down in that big office, with that big desk and expensive computer.’

 

‘That I barely know how to work,’ Malia interjected. ‘Listen, I saved a picture from the internet to my laptop - ’

 

‘Hey, you couldn’t do that yesterday.’

 

‘I’m learning,’ said Malia, sounding a little proud. ‘But now I don’t know where it is. Like, it’s totally gone.’

 

‘Ok,’ said Kira, sitting up and quietly regretting that she had to actually do her job occasionally. ‘Can you remember if you renamed the photo?’

 

‘Uh … yes.’

 

‘Ok, click on your Finder, then - ’

 

‘My what? Oh, is that the smiley face?’

 

Kira talked her through the process of searching for the picture, intensely curious. 

 

‘Can I ask what it is?’

 

Malia answered too quickly. ‘Puppies.’

 

Kira rolled her eyes. ‘Yeah, right. If it was, like, not safe for work or something, it’s fine, like I don’t care.’

 

Malia laughed. ‘It honestly wasn’t. Seriously I’m not looking at other girls - or other guys. I’m not looking at _anyone -_ ’

 

‘Malia, it’s fine,’ Kira said patiently, trying to ignore the sinking feeling in her stomach. She’d never even thought about other girls, but of course Malia was probably used to it. She’d been out since practically birth, or so she said. 

 

‘Seriously.’ Malia was laughing, but sounding a little unsure. ‘I’m not looking. Just at you. Ok?’

 

Kira swallowed. ‘Sure. Don’t worry about it.’

 

The call ended awkwardly; Kira heard someone come into Malia’s office and told her it was ok to go. Malia seemed reluctant, but had no choice. Kira twiddled with her headset for a few minutes before reluctantly dragging herself back to work.

 

Kira rarely got visitors stopping by her little cubicle, and she didn’t go out for lunch. At least, not anymore. The last time she’d ventured out at 1pm, the entire computer system on the first floor had crashed, and she’d had to come rushing back, abandoning her food. It had been a very hungry, busy day. So these days she brought a brown bag. Well it wasn’t literally a brown bag. It was actually a small pink lunchbox in the shape of a strawberry. Last year’s secret santa clearly knew her well.

 

This meant that Kira never anticipated visitors. Sometimes she kicked her heels off, and put her feet up on the desk. It wasn’t a big deal, but it did mean she was doubly unprepared for Stiles Stilinski barging into her cubicle unannounced, with his big brown eyes and cheeky grin startling the sandwich right out of her hands. 

 

‘You really do have a cubicle,’ he said, as though it was a mythical creature, as Kira fumbled around trying to gather pieces of lettuce. ‘Did I ruin your lunch? I’m sorry.’

 

And he did sound sorry. ‘It’s fine,’ Kira said hurriedly, trying to compose herself while simultaneously slipping her feet back into her shoes. The remains of the sandwich placed carefully back into her lunchbox, she swung around to Stiles as though the last thirty seconds hadn’t happened. ‘Can I help you?’

 

Stiles grinned again. ‘Definitely. Well, actually, you can help Malia.’

 

Kira narrowed her eyes. ‘Malia needs help? She has my number.’

 

Stiles’ eyes sparkled. ‘Oh I know she does. But she doesn’t know I’m here, is the thing.’

 

Kira didn’t know Stiles very well, but she was instantly suspicious. It wasn’t that Stiles came off as untrustworthy or malicious, it’s just that Kira could sense a meddler from three floors away, and Stiles was one giant red flag-carrying meddler. 

 

‘You look suspicious.’

 

‘Yeah, I’m - I’m gonna need a little more information, Stiles,’ Kira said tentatively. 

 

Stiles straightened his tie, smirking at her. There was a hickey just below his collar. ‘Alright Yukimura, cards on the table,’ he said significantly. ‘You need to ask Malia out.’

 

Kira frowned. ‘I thought I already did. I mean, she did. We did it - we went out?’ she finished desperately, feeling her cheeks growing warm.

 

‘I mean like _out_ out,’ Stiles stressed, gesturing wildly. ‘Like, to a club, with everyone. There’s a whole bunch of us going to Gemini tonight, and she won’t come if you don’t. And she’ll never ask you if she thinks you don’t want to go,’ he added. 

 

Kira’s heart sank. It wasn’t that she was averse to clubbing, it’s just that Stiles seemed to be under the impression that Kira was on a first-name basis with more than four people in the entire building. 

 

‘She could just ask me herself,’ mumbled Kira. 

 

‘Nah, she’s shy,’ dismissed Stiles. Kira raised her eyebrows, mind flashing back to Malia locking the door and stripping off in front of Kira. This didn’t help the colour of her cheeks.

 

‘Malia’s not shy,’ Kira said firmly.  

 

Stiles grinned. ‘No, but I wanted to come up here anyways. Hey, Malia’s not usually so moony over anyone. Had to see what all the fuss was about.’

 

And he’d discovered Kira eating a a chicken and lettuce sandwich in her least favourite skirt and holes in the feet of her tights. Joyous day.

 

She spread her arms. ‘Well, here I am. Anything else I can help you with.’

 

Stiles shrugged. ‘Nope. Just make sure you ask her out tonight. Malia needs to party. She needs it like air. And I need my wingman back.’

 

Kira raised an eyebrow. ‘Don’t you have a boyfriend?’

 

Stiles rolled his eyes. ‘He’s playing hard to get. See you tonight. Wear something hot; Malia’s been talking you up.’

 

And that was Kira’s first conversation with Stiles Stilinski. It left her feeling confused and slightly intimidated and worried that she couldn’t possibly look as hot as he reportedly was in a v-neck. Kira didn’t have many friends, but she _was_ part of the office Facebook group, of which Stiles was usually a front page feature. 

 

Kira was saved the anxiety of calling Malia by Malia beating her to it. 

 

‘Was Stiles up there with you.’

 

Kira made a face. ‘He might have been?’

 

Malia made an exasperated noise. ‘I don’t even want to know. Was he bothering you though?’

 

Kira smiled. ‘No, he wasn’t. Actually, that reminds me - do you want to go out tonight? I heard there’s like, a few people going to that club Gemini?’

 

There was a pause. ‘Did Stiles put you up to this?’

 

‘No!’ said Kira quickly. ‘Well, he mentioned it. I thought it would be fun. But if you don’t want to …’

 

‘No,’ said Malia slowly. ‘It could be fun. But only if you want to?’

 

Malia never normally asked questions. She stated, or demanded. Only with Kira did her tone become soft, cautious, and questioning.

 

So Kira tried, for her. ‘Yeah, definitely! It’ll be fun, so much fun. What are you gonna wear?’

 

They discussed outfits, and cabs, and times. Kira couldn’t think of a single thing to wear that wouldn’t pale horribly beside her beautiful golden girlfriend, but she’d at least make an attempt. Stiles made it sound like Malia wanted to show her off, so Kira was determined to make her proud. Or at least horny. 

 

Kira had to go home first and feed her cat. Sparks twined around her legs while she tried to figure out if she looked best in black or red, before opting for a red dress that was both too short and too tight, and black heels that would put her on a level with Malia on a normal day, but she’d probably wearing a pair of her own swinging-around-a-pole shoes anyway so it wouldn’t matter even if Kira wore flats. 

 

Malia always said that lipstick made her feel confident, so Kira put on plenty of red and hoped it made her at least look more confident than she felt. 

 

As was fairly standard, Malia kept sending her snapchats. Kira watched them all come through as she shaved her legs and did her makeup, then opened them as she waited for the cab to arrive. She blushed as she tapped through multiple boob and ass shots, even going so far as to screenshot a few, because she knew it would make Malia happy. She thought back again to the photo Malia had been downloading from the internet, and wondered if she should take a risky snap of herself and send it in return, but the odds on Malia opening it around someone like Stiles were just too great. Kira was already late. 

 

She felt weirdly nervous being let into Gemini. She had to keep reminding herself that she’d tongue-fucked Malia until she was coming with Kira’s name dripping from her lips, but oddly enough that only made her fidgety instead of confident. 

 

The club was dark and booming and bodies brushed past Kira’s bare shoulders as she tried to text Malia. She got a few curious looks from people hanging out at the bar, but she kept her eyes on her phone until Malia replied with her location (a snapchat of the bartender pouring tequila directly into Stiles’ mouth). 

 

Kira found them at another bar, just off the main dance floor. Malia seemed to fill the entire space; she was sparkling in a floaty gold dress and dark, smokey eye makeup. Her face lit up when she saw Kira, but she coaxed it quickly into a flirty smile and her best bedroom eyes. Kira didn’t even bother trying to hide her own smile. 

 

‘Hey, you look great!’ she enthused. Malia barely heard her. She caught Kira’s hands in her own and kissed her hot on the mouth, the tang of tequila stinging Kira’s bitten lips. 

 

‘Let’s dance,’ she breathed, and Kira could only nod along. Catching glimpses of an impressed-looking Stiles behind her, Malia tugged Kira away until they were between dozens of people throwing themselves around to a song Kira only vaguely knew. It was loud and the bass made her teeth vibrate and Malia’s hands were soft on her arms and shoulders. 

 

They moved to the music, pressed up close to each other. Kira could smell Malia’s hair and perfume, see the dark smudges under her eyes and tiny beads of sweat around her hairline. Malia was all she could see, feel, smell. It was intoxicating and overwhelming; Kira felt drunk on it, and she wanted more. 

 

But when Malia leaned in to kiss her again, Kira tensed up. They were surrounded by people, some eyeing them up appreciatively, some trying to get their attention. Did Malia know them? Kira didn’t want them looking, didn’t want them to see how much she wanted to jump Malia right there. Bodies jostled them away from each other, and they collided back together roughly Malia threw a glare at a pair of dancers, and Kira awkwardly adjusted the strap on her bag. 

 

She smiled and took Malia’s hands again, coaxing her back into a dance like nothing was up. Malia’s body moved like she’d been dancing before she could walk; it wasn’t a conscious, practised movement, it was a natural sway she had to her movement that had every eye in the room on her. It made Kira grip her hands harder and made her feel braver, inching closer until they were breathing on each other’s necks, only a slight turn of the head away from kissing. 

 

Malia’s fingers danced around the hem of Kira’s dress, teasing her. They brushed the backs of Kira’s thighs and she shivered. The darkness and the flashing lights, the press of bodies and the booming, overpowering weight of the music made her feel like she was in another world. And it was making her thirsty as hell, unfortunately. Malia was in her arms and hot under her hands and what the hell was she supposed to do about it?

 

They eventually took a break to get a drink, which turned into a three lines of shots on the bar courtesy of the Stilinski black card. Kira wasn’t sure what she was drinking, but she didn’t want to ask. Malia knocked them back like they were water as Kira coughed her way through hers. She thought she’d feel sick afterwards, but Malia put the lime in her mouth with her teeth and Kira forgot all about alcohol. 

 

Stiles sure could dance. He led them back on to the dance floor and this time there were more office people, all dancing together and taking pictures. Kira found herself laughing and getting pulled into photos, unfamiliar arms around her and kisses on her cheek. But always her eyes found Malia no matter where she was, and they’d smile and wink and find each other again in the middle. 

 

Selfies were taken. Kira hadn’t been a part of many of those before, but now Malia was mashing their faces together and blinding Kira with the flash and god only knew how they’d turn out or where they’d end up, but Kira was tipsy and happy and warm, and there was a beautiful girl who constantly migrated away from the fun back towards Kira. It was hard to feel worried about anything. 

 

But still, every time she got the urge to kiss Malia, or whenever Malia ducked her head in and pressed their lips together, Kira’s response was to glance around furtively in case anyone had seen. Stiles was in the corner with his had his hands down the jeans of his tall dark and bearded boyfriend, who was in turn leaving his mark all over Stiles’ neck, and neither seemed to give any kind of fuck about who saw them, but Kira still felt like people would think Malia deserved to be flitting from group to group, the life of the party, rather than returning to the quiet girl in the corner. 

 

But then Malia found her in that corner, and put her arms around her, and asked her if she wanted to come home with her. And Kira nodded and took her hand and followed her without a word. 

 

She was drunk, but not too much. Her feet were throbbing badly and she just wanted to kick off her shoes and hobble down the street until she found a cab, but Malia had one on the corner in about two seconds. Kira had no idea how she did it, but suddenly they were huddled in the cab, cold legs pressed together.

 

Malia’s fingers tapped busily on her new Blackberry, a message to Stiles probably.

 

‘Not that he’ll get it,’ Malia said, hitting send. ‘Derek was on the scene, last I saw.’

 

‘Are they always that, you know, all over each other?’ Kira asked, fiddling with her own phone even though she had no one to text. 

 

Malia snorted. ‘Yep. They fight and yell at each other and then have wall-banging sex and it’s all roses again until one of them gets a little too cheeky, and the cycle repeats. Stiles might be a bossy asshole, but Derek Hale can give as good as he gets.’

 

Kira crossed her ankles. ‘They were so …’

 

‘Shameless?’

 

Kira laughed a little. ‘Yeah.’

 

Malia shrugged. ‘It doesn’t bother them. They’re so wrapped up in each other, the whole club could be burning down and they wouldn’t notice.’

 

And all Kira had been paying attention to was what everyone in the club was thinking about the two of them…

 

She shifted uncomfortably. ‘I’m sorry tonight wasn’t- well, what you normally do.’

 

Malia put the phone away and looked at her. ‘Huh?’

 

Kira shrugged. ‘You know, you probably like doing that stuff too, right. Like, kissing and stuff. I’m sorry, I’m just really shy,’ she tried to explain, but Malia was shaking her head. 

 

‘Kira, Kira,’ she said calmly, a small smile on her face. ‘Girl, I flirted with you over the tech support line and I could practically feel the heat from your face. I know public’s not your style, it’s cool.’

 

Kira twisted her mouth, agonised. ‘But isn’t that really boring for you?’

 

Malia’s eyebrows flew up. ‘Boring? With you?’ Her hand made an aborted facepalm movement accompanied by muffled noises of frustration.

 

‘God, seriously, I’m not - ‘ She broke off, and seized Kira’s hands. Her expression was serious, like she was trying to explain something very important. 

 

‘Kira, you’re amazing,’ she said solemnly, and Kira spluttered. ‘No, I’m serious. You’re electric. You make me feel… things. So can you shut up about being boring or whatever and just kiss me?’

 

Kira was ok with that.

 

The orange light from the street lamps rolled across their bodies as the cab travelled through the city. Kira held Malia’s hand and let her kiss her neck, their legs tangled together in the darkness. She almost forgot to grab her heels when they were getting out. 

 

Malia lived on the fifth floor of her building. They made out in the elevator and got their fingerprints all over the mirror. Malia’s fingers were hot on Kira’s skin, trying to wriggle under the material of her dress. Malia’s outfit was made of barely-there material, and Kira wanted to rip it right off her.

 

‘I was hoping you’d come back with me,’ Malia whispered as she slid her hands up over Kira’s ass. No plain underwear tonight, Kira remembered happily. Exclusively red lace that she could barely afford.

 

‘Oh yeah?’ murmured Kira, as the floors ticked by. Her hands were in Malia’s hair, and she was kissing her lips soft and slow. ‘Tell me why.’

 

Malia drew back, eyes sparkling. ‘You’ll see.’

 

Kira didn’t know if that meant they were gonna watch movies or if Malia had a new sex toy she wanted to try out, but she surprised herself by being game for absolutely all of it. She trusted Malia; it was bizarre, given that they’d only been on two dates (not counting the pizza and sex first date, which could never be beaten), but she really would have gone anywhere with Malia, if she asked. Maybe that was bad, but that’s where Kira was at right now, and it might have been the tequila but she felt pretty good about herself. 

 

Malia’s apartment was a chaotic mess. Clothes hung off every surface, and nothing seemed to have a place. It was as though Malia walked through her life picking up random objects and setting them down wherever she felt like it. There were two big conch seashells beside the kettle, and four differently-coloured empty patron bottles lined up like decorations on a shelf beside the TV. There was a coyote calendar hanging up on the back of the bathroom door and a giant Sleigh Bells album poster on the wall, beside a print of what looked like a nude girl and a wolf. None of the furniture matched and there were polaroids stuck to almost everything, and for some reason it smelled really strongly of bananas. Kira loved it intensely.

 

‘Sorry about the smell,’ Malia said, shrugging off her coat and taking Kira’s. ‘There was an incident.’ 

 

‘Do I want to know?’ Kira asked.

 

Malia shrugged. ‘Might tell you later, but right now no laughing is allowed. Only very serious faces.’

 

Kira immediately tried to look sombre, but kept breaking out into giggles. Malia led her through the apartment looking very serious, and Kira was almost incoherent by the time Malia pushed her bedroom door open.

 

The laughter died in Kira’s throat. The room was lit by a small desk lamp and four big Yankee candles, each in one corner of the small bedroom. Flower petals were scattered everywhere, all over the floor and the dresser and the bed and Kira could ever see some on top of the wardrobe. 

 

And on the bed was a small wicker picnic basket nestled on a folded blanket. The bedspread was red check and looked very clean and unused, very not-Malia. 

 

‘Oh my god,’ Kira said, voice very high. ‘Oh my god. Did you do all of this?’

 

Malia was looking uncharacteristically shy. ‘Yeah,’ she said. ‘Well, Stiles helped. But it was my idea.’

 

Meddling 101, Kira thought wryly.

 

‘So, is this a …’

 

‘I couldn’t decide,’ Malia blurted out. ‘Stiles was like, “Oh, you should do something sexy, and have rose petals everywhere, and wear sexy underwear and play music and light candles,” but I find having sex to music really _weird_ , and it’s freaking impossible to get roses this time of year so they’re just random flowers I got downtown, and like _all_ my thongs are in the wash and honestly I kind of just wanted to bring you on a picnic? But it’s fucking _December_ , so I bought a new bedspread and- and there’s snacks in the basket,’ she finished, lamely. ‘Like, cookies and grapes and shit. I think there’s some fudge too that Stiles made, but only because I made a joke about him being a fudge - ’

 

Kira flung her arms around Malia’s neck. Embarrassing tears were pricking her eyes - apparently being really horny doesn’t mean you still can’t cry over something absurdly cute - as she mumbled stupid nonsense things like “you’re amazing” and “this is perfect”. Malia hugged her back, bemused laughter tickling Kira’s neck.

 

‘You like it?’

 

‘ _Like_ it?’ Kira drew back, incredulous. ‘Are you serious? Oh my god, this is - this is the nicest thing anyone’s ever done for me. How did this even _happen_?’

 

Malia raised her eyebrows. ‘You want logistics, or you wanna eat?’

 

‘Food, please,’ Kira whispered. 

 

Heels and dresses abandoned, they pounced on the picnic basket and systematically devoured a whole box of Oreos, a huge bag of chips, and two big pieces of fudge which neither of them could eat without dissolving into uncontrollable laughter.

 

‘Tell Stiles his fudge is _really_ good,’ Kira said, nodding enthusiastically around a mouthful of it, and Malia rocked backwards, clutching her sides. Kira was in her underwear (the appeal probably gone now that she was cross-legged and stuffing her face) but Malia had thrown an old, ripped white t-shirt over her bare breasts. 

 

‘Does this have anything to do with the banana smell in your apartment?’ Kira asked, holding her hand in front of her mouth as she chewed. 

 

Malia was staring at her dreamily, but she snapped out of it with a laugh. ‘Uh, yeah actually. I had a whole bunch of them yesterday - they were originally gonna go in the picnic basket - but then Stiles started giving me suggestions on what _else_ I could do with them, and well yeah we had a fight that I didn’t clean up very well.’

 

Kira’s eyes went wide. ‘What was he suggesting?’

 

Malia gave her a look. ‘Well what do _you_ think Stiles would get up to with a phallic-shaped object?’

 

They fell about laughing again. Kira felt happy and warm and satisfied, but as she looked at Malia’s long legs and the soft swell of her breasts beneath her thin cotton t-shirt, she began to feel a different kind of hungry. 

 

‘We’re already getting tagged in shit,’ Malia said, glancing at her phone.

 

‘What? Where?’ Kira demanded, grabbing the phone. Oh god, could someone have captured her painfully obvious lust for Malia? Did someone get a picture of them kissing? She hadn’t even told her mom yet, oh god what if her mom rang her while she was having sex with Malia and demanded to know why her only daughter hadn’t informed her she was dating a girl? Kira frantically navigated to Facebook while Malia watched, bemused.

 

‘Your fingers move fast,’ she commented. 

 

Kira wiggled her eyebrows at her as the page loaded, then felt surprised at herself because that was more a Malia thing than a Kira thing. 

 

‘Oh, these aren’t bad,’ Kira said, frowning as she looked through the photos she’d been tagged in. ‘Wow, you look amazing here.’

 

Malia snorted. Her chin rested on Kira’s shoulder, and her breasts were warm against Kira’s back. 

 

‘Please,’ she murmured. ‘You’re the highlight of every photo.’

 

And they were nice, too. Lots of smiling and hugging people Kira barely recognised - one outrageous one of Stiles pretending to bite Malia’s neck as Malia had her other hand in Kira’s hair - and then one that made her stop.

 

‘Oh,’ she said. She felt Malia shift against her.

 

It was just the two of them, standing isolated on the dance floor. Everyone else was out of focus but they stood out, sharp and bright. Malia’s arm was around Kira’s waist, and Kira’s hand was cupping the other side of Malia’s face. Their faces were soft, the ghost of a giggle decorating Kira’s lips, and Malia’s eyes were intense even at a distance. 

 

‘Wow,’ Malia murmured. Then, ‘How do I save that?’

 

Mutely, Kira showed her. As she scrolled through her photo gallery she caught sight of something familiar. 

 

‘Is that me?’ 

 

‘Ehhhh… ‘ Malia trailed off against her shoulder. Kira looked back at her.

 

‘Wait, is this the photo from yesterday?’

 

‘… Might be.’

 

It was an old one of Kira’s, one her mother had taken at Thanksgiving maybe two years ago, at her grandmother’s house in Connecticut. It was a side-profile shot; Kira was standing at the glass sliding doors looking out at the snow, a mug of something in her hands. She was wearing a red plaid shirt, dark jeans, and some form of slipper, and was wholly unaware that a photo was being taken. 

 

Kira frowned at her. ‘Seriously, you saved this of all things?’

 

She didn’t mean to be harsh, but Malia frowned and looked embarrassed. 

 

‘What?’ she said defensively. 

 

Kira shrugged. ‘I mean, I don’t look hot or anything. I’m not even wearing makeup - my hair’s way shorter too, I hated that length - ‘

 

Malia took the phone out of her hand. She held it almost protectively and _glared_ at Kira. 

 

’Stop,’ she said. ‘Can you just stop?’

 

Kira’s heart sank. ‘What did I do?’

 

Malia gestured wildly, phone clutched in her hand. ‘Stop shutting yourself down! I think you look beautiful there - your face is all far-away and dreamy and lovely and - shit, Kira, you don’t get it. Yeah, you’re hot pretty much always, but it’s not even that.’

 

Malia looked like words were her enemy and she was fighting a momentous battle, but she struggled on in the face of Kira’s stunned silence.

 

‘You’ve got this - this glow thing,’ she said. ‘Like, when you’re not looking at me - you’re all focused and serious and I feel like I can’t even touch you when you’re like that. Like you’re sacred, or something. And then you look at me, and it’s like this dream, like you can’t be real. This photo reminds me that you _are_ real, even when you’re smiling at me just like you are now.’

 

Malia was blushing and Kira was indeed smiling. Uncontrollably, in fact. Malia was still looking unsure, but a slow smile was tugging on her lips too as they leaned towards each other. Kira tugged the phone out of her hand and said ‘Well, when you put it like that.’ Then she frowned. ‘Wait, how did you get this from your computer to your phone.’

 

Malia, halfway through pulling off her top, looked confused. ‘Uh, I sent it as an email, and then opened it on my phone and clicked the thingy and it said downloading, so I just - ‘

 

Maybe Kira had gotten a _little_  turned on by tech talk before, but the speed with which she pounced on Malia was a little embarrassing. 

 

‘Oh my god, you’re learning,’ she muttered against Malia’s skin before diving for her mouth, capturing her lips in a kiss that was mostly teeth because Malia was laughing so much.

 

‘I should have known,’ she lamented, as Kira wriggled between her legs, pushing her back on the pillows and kissing her neck. ‘All this time I wasted seducing you when I should have just taken a computer course and- _hnng -_ filled out a spreadsheet in front of you or something.’

 

‘Mm, keep talking,’ Kira teased, fingers sliding down Malia’s body. 

 

‘Um.’ Malia sounded more vague the lower Kira’s fingers went. ‘Computers. Gigabytes. Control alt delete. Your hands look really good when you’re typing super fast.’

 

‘That’s not all they look good doing,’ Kira murmured, who was now entirely convinced that her peak level of confidence and smart talk was only achievable when she was between Malia’s legs. She tugged Malia’s top the rest of the way off over her head, and kissed her breasts like she’d been dreaming of ever since they’d defiled Malia’s office. Malia’s hands wound through Kira’s hair, probably getting crumbs everywhere, but Kira had Oreo dust on her fingers and nothing really seemed important anyways. Nothing but Malia. 

 

Malia’s legs wrapped around Kira’s waist as she hummed happily under her touch. Kira hardly knew where to start, so she just didn’t think, she just let herself touch, and stroke, and kiss wherever her gaze landed. Malia - who was incidentally wearing the most adorable pair of batman underwear - started to grind up against her, cotton against lace, and Kira was very happy to let her keep doing that because it was getting them both wet and loose. 

 

There was no urgency to their sex this time. And it wasn’t because the novelty had faded, or because the setting was bedroom rather than office. Honestly, Kira wasn’t sure if she was the risk-taker type, and the bed sure was more comfortable than the desk. Way less edges.

 

But mostly it was that for her, the endgame wasn’t the mind-blowing orgasm she knew she was sure to have. All Kira wanted to do was touch Malia, and kiss her, and just be with her for as long as Malia would have her. Would she settle for holding Malia’s hand for the entire night if Malia wanted only that? Yeah, probably. And that was weird, and kind of scary, but with Malia the usual rules went right out the window. 

 

They moved slowly against each other, kissing, touching, little gasps and whispers escaping their lips. Their knees knocked together as Malia rolled them over, hand slipping down between them to rub over Kira’s underwear. They arched into each other, shaking, and Malia unhooked Kira’s bra with one hand, the other pulling her underwear down, flinging both across the room rather hilariously. Kira giggled underneath her, and Malia bit her own smile before disappearing down between Kira’s legs. Her tongue against her clit was pure pleasure, but feeling Malia grin against her when Kira cried out her name was even better. 

 

Malia ate her out until Kira was twisting away into the pillow, trying to find something to scream into. Then Malia crawled up and wrapped her arms and legs around her, breasts pressed to her back, and slipped two fingers inside Kira until she was coming, voice hoarse, heat flashing all over her body, leaving her shivering and stupidly happy. 

 

‘That was nice,’ she said dreamily, turning around and nosing at Malia’s neck. Malia snorted. 

 

‘Nice?’ she demanded. ‘That all you got?’

 

Kira nuzzled into her, chasing her scent. ‘Words are hard,’ she tried to explain. Malia’s hand stroked her back, and it occurred to her that Malia was still tense in her arms. 

 

‘Your turn,’ she mumbled, summoning strength back into her limbs. Malia responded eagerly to her kiss, rolling so Kira was on top again, but when Kira slipped a hand down to touch her, Malia stopped her with a hand on her wrist. 

 

‘Hang on,’ she whispered, and her voice was surprisingly rough, like she was nervous or something. ‘Just - can I ask you to do something, if you’re not offended?’

 

Pre-sex Kira might have tensed up, but that was a whole other girl. She smiled lazily, running a hand over Malia’s chest. ‘Sure, what is it?’

 

Malia looked weirdly uncertain for a moment, before steeling herself. ‘I want you to fuck me,’ she said bluntly. ‘With this stupid fucking dildo that Stiles got me for my birthday. Kira, it’s been haunting me because it’s not hot at all when I do it myself, and all I can think about is you doing it to me - and you can totally say no if this is too weird or awkward.’

 

Malia waited patiently beneath her as Kira’s brain re-engaged. 

 

‘I think I can do that,’ she breathed. 

 

The dildo turned out to be a violent shade of pink, almost blinding, but ‘It’ll be inside me anyways, so it won’t matter.’

 

‘That sounds like something Stiles would say,’ Kira said, flicking the head. 

 

Malia looked embarrassed. ‘He wrote it on the card, actually.’

 

They laughed, and then things got serious. The lube was colder than Kira had expected, and she rubbed the dildo between her hands almost business-like to warm it up before she put it anywhere near Malia.

 

‘It should be a bit warmer now,’ she informed her, getting into position.

 

Malia smiled lazily, hair spread out on the pillows. ‘Thank you, dear.’

 

Kira grinned at her before returning to the task at hand. Malia was a bit tense, but Kira rubbed her legs and kissed her thighs and nosed playfully at her entrance before spreading Malia’s legs, placing them over her own thighs as she knelt before her. Holding Malia’s gaze, she applied a little pressure and watched as Malia’s mouth dropped open, mirroring the stretch of her hole as Kira pushed the dildo in. 

 

As crazy experiences went, this was rapidly winging it’s way to number one for Kira. Her thoughts were barely coherent beyond muffled cursing in the distance, but she forced herself to focus enough to blow Malia’s mind as much as she goddamn deserved. Kira would happily replace her hands with dildos if she asked. 

 

 _And that’s the weirdest thought I’ve ever had_ , Kira thought blithely, sliding the dildo out again and almost purring at the noise Malia made. 

 

Because she couldn’t actually feel inside Malia it was hard to judge what she could take. Kira shuffled until she was hovering over her, one hand wrapped around the shaft and the other cradling Malia’s head. She let parts of her body brush against Malia, resting on her slightly, so she could feel when Malia tensed and when she relaxed. Her hair hung around her face, creating a curtain where all she could see was Malia, her eyes slipping shut and her mouth half open in wordless ecstasy. 

 

‘You ok?’ Kira asked, voice low. 

 

Malia nodded, her brow creasing as Kira dipped just the tip inside her, rubbing it against her clit just before she pushed it in. Malia gripped Kira’s arms and tried to thrust up against her whenever the pressure of the dildo withdrew, and it spun Kira’s mind like a top to know that she was so in control of Malia’s pleasure, and that Malia had just willingly handed all of that over to her, trusting her to blow her mind. 

 

Slowly, she began to give her more of it, pulling it out faster, just pausing enough to bask in Malia’s tiny gasp before pushing it back in. She felt looser now, less tense, and though it was an awkward angle for Kira’s hand they had started to find some sort of rhythm where their bodies were moving in unison, rising to meet each other as Kira pushed in. Everything was so close and hot and Kira felt more intoxicated by the scent of Malia’s sweat and sex than she had all night. 

 

She experimented with depths and speeds until Malia’s breathing picked right up, barely more than tiny, punched out gasps on Kira’s shoulder. Neither of them had the presence of mind to do anything but hold their position and grip each other as Kira fucked her hard, feeling her body jerk beneath her with every hard thrust of her hand. 

 

Malia’s legs were clenched tight around Kira’s body, and her hands were slipping up to tangle in her hair. Their eyes met, and Kira could see her own open-mouthed half-lidded expression mirrored in Malia’s eyes. They were drunk on each other, slipping into a private world where they understood each other without words or sight, speaking a language based solely on touch, on the slide of their skin and the pull of their bodies as they moved against each other. 

 

Then Malia broke her silence with three sudden, shocked cries, and her whole body clenched around Kira as she came, beautiful and wild and whispering Kira’s name into her skin. 

 

Kira pulled the dildo out very slowly, wrapping her arm around Malia as she did so, pressing gentle kisses to her cheek and lips. She knew there was a mess to clean up, but right now all she wanted to do was hold this beautiful girl in her arms and bask in the warmth of their feelings for each other. And yeah, those were pretty new and monumental and maybe life-changing, but right now they weren’t scary at all. They were all Kira wanted, and she clung to that like she clung to Malia, breathing in the scent of the person Malia claimed she saw in her. Kira wasn’t sure she knew who that person was, but she had to be at _least_ related to this Kira who’d just expertly wielded a hot pink dildo. 

 

Her thoughts were everywhere. Malia’s sleepy eyes blinked at her as she rolled them on to their sides, a smile on her lips.

 

‘That was nice,’ she murmured, and Kira rolled her eyes. 

 

‘Cute,’ she said, pinching Malia’s side gently. ‘I’ve never done that before.’

 

Malia shrugged. ‘Me neither. Still awesome.’

 

Kira snuggled into her, loving the shape of Malia against her body. Malia pulled the picnic blanket over their lower bodies as the sweat cooled on their skins, and in the flickering glow of the candles they gazed into each others eyes, slipping without meaning to back into that wordless space, where voicing their thoughts would have confused them, made them seem insincere and unimportant. Kira was sure she’d have plenty to say later, but right now none of it seemed more important than repeatedly counting the freckles on Malia’s nose.

 

The clean up came later. And in the morning they ordered breakfast burritos and called in sick to life in general. Kira found it kind of amazing that she was equally comfortable eating messy food naked in bed with Malia as she was being naked on top of her and eating her out, and even more so that she felt just as sexy in both scenarios. Malia picked a piece of bacon out of Kira’s hair and told her she was beautiful, and Kira kissed her mouth even though neither of them had brushed their teeth.

 

‘We should probably thank Stiles,’ Kira said, as they lay beside each other with very full stomachs.

 

‘I know,’ said Malia. ‘But I can’t think of anything he’d appreciate more than a snapchat of the pink thing.’

 

Kira snorted. ‘Uh, I didn’t wash that yet.’

 

‘Gross,’ Malia groaned. ‘And perfect.’ She struggled to sit up, then collapsed back down. ‘Eh, he can wait.’

 

Kira wasn’t sure she could ever face Stiles again after that day - ‘Relax, it’s not _your_ come’ - but for her and Malia, it was like a gigantic wall they hadn’t known was there had shattered between them, that day and every day after it. Suddenly the intimacy and understanding they had previously only found wrapped up naked in each other arms was liable to spark at any moment, at the most casual of touches. 

 

And sure it got embarrassing sometimes, when Malia made her blush around the new set of friends that Kira was suddenly a part of, or when Stiles made a suggestive comment, or when Malia figured out how to order online and started sending fabulously ostentatious bunches of flowers to Kira’s desk in the middle of the day. But if Kira had felt wrong-footed by the attention before, now she basked in it, flushing with pleasure whenever Malia played footsie with her under the table at the bar after work. 

 

For her birthday, Stiles secretly filmed Malia successfully downloading the image that was to be on Kira’s birthday card, then cropping it, saving it, sending it to the printer and successfully printing it. It was waiting in Kira’s email on the morning of her birthday when she woke up in Malia’s arms. 

‘Will you stop, you’re practically crying,’ Malia huffed, stomping around the room as Kira rolled around in delight. 

 

‘You’re so cute,’ she breathed into the crook of her arm, pressing replay. 

 

‘Are you going to open your present or not?’ Malia demanded, hands on her hips. 

 

Kira peeked over at her beautiful, naked girlfriend currently throwing a tantrum, and beckoned to her silently. Once she had Malia in her arms, she kissed her breathless and said ‘You gave me that gift, not Stiles. You’re the one I love, not him.’

 

‘Too right,’ Malia grumbled, but she was softening. ‘Besides, that’s not even his gift.’

 

Kira raised her eyebrow, and Malia gave her a look that left no doubt about what Stiles’ real gift was. 

 

Then she stopped. ‘Wait, did you say love?’

 

Kira didn’t even blink. ‘Yeah.’

 

Malia paused for a moment. ‘I can’t believe you beat me to that,’ she whispered, staring at the wall. ‘I was going to say it tonight. I can’t _believe_ I owe Stiles _money_ now.’

 

‘Are you gonna say it back?’ Kira asked, barely holding back delighted laughter. 

 

Malia opened her mouth, then paused, narrowing her eyes. ‘No,’ she said, firmly. ‘No, you’re gonna wait.’

 

And Kira did have to wait. No amount of begging or teasing or crafty touching could move Malia. Only when she had her stretched out on the bed that night, hands twisted in Malia’s golden hair, helpless beneath her fingers and tongue, did she beg, truly beg, and Malia leant up to whisper it in her ear right as Kira clenched around her fingers, vision whiting out and muting all thought and sound, except the caress of Malia’s voice, soft as velvet against her skin.

 

‘ _I love you.’_

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [tumblr](http://thetrojeans.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](http://twitter.com/lazarusthefirst/)


End file.
